An order management system is a computer system that executes financial security trade orders in an efficient and cost-effective manner. Typically, order management systems utilize a mainframe computer to handle calls from distributed servers. In a typical mainframe computing environments, distributed clients make calls to the mainframe. Each call requires its own socket connection with the mainframe, but there are only a limited number of socket connections available with the mainframe, usually a couple hundred (e.g., 350 available socket connections). Thus, the mainframe can handle only a limited number of calls simultaneously. Further, in an order management context, a number of separate mainframe calls for data (e.g., five calls) are often needed to validate a trade order. In periods of high trading activity, where the number of trade orders and their corresponding mainframe data calls outnumber the number of available socket connections, the ability of the mainframe to respond quickly to the calls is reduced.